The Future's Secrets
by CeliseShipper
Summary: Sam and Dean get more than they bargained for when they agree to aid two teenager's trying to find their parents. Nobody is who they say they are, and who knows what will happen. The difference between your enemy and your loved one is almost impossible to see, and that is never a good thing. {Minor Destiel}
1. Chapter 1

**Now**

The boy was awoken by the sound of the floorboard above him creaking.

He propped himself up from his lying position on the old couch where he had been sleeping. Rubbing his eyes, he grimaced toward the ceiling above him. The boy figured it was nothing, after all, this was an old house. He crouched back down and closed his eyes.

But then it creaked again. It could still be nothing, but he had to make sure.

Slowly, he rose off of the couch, and stepped lightly onto the wooden floor beneath him. He lifted his pillow, and retrieved the knife he kept for protection under it. Cautiously, he made his way to the stairs. They had a habit of creaking, so he made sure to step lightly and slowly. When he had made it to the top of the stairs, the boy veered toward the room the noise came from.

Suddenly, he saw movement in the corner of his eye. Before he had time to turn around, or even react in the slightest bit, it had him.

The girl was awoken by a scream. She immediately turned to the couch where her brother should be sleeping. Empty. She ran over to the bed, and lifted the pillow. The knife was gone. She turned her head right, and looked into a camera, a security camera she and her brother had planted to protect them. "Rob?" she yelled, running over to the stairway, "Robert?"

"Hello there."

The girl stood frozen. The voice did not belong to her brother, but rather to a man.

"Oh don't be scared," said the voice, as he grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall, his arm over her throat, the other one clenching a knife"This'll be over really quickly."

His eyes turned black, like smoke filling a room. Not only did the black color his inner eye, but it also covered where the white used to be. The rest of his form was raggedy. Worn down jeans, a graphic tea, a scruffy beard that needed shaving, and messy brown hair that stuck up in various places. His voice had a hint of a growl, like it pained him physically to speak. His exact reason for going after her was unknown. Where her brother was was unknown.

* * *

**One Day Before**

It had been 46 hours since Dean Winchester had last slept. It had been 14 hours since he had last eaten. Naturally, the sight of a burger joint next to a motel was like seeing Moses parting water to him. The burger tasted like the creation of everything beautiful and the crappy motel bad was a luxurious cloud.

The morning was nice, until Sam made him get out of bed.

"So, Sammy," said Dean, rubbing his eyes, "Why exactly are we in the middle of nowhere in Montana?"

"I told you before. Over the past few months, people have gone missing. Hikers, pizza girls, kids, you name it. What's weird is that it's only the girls being killed. If a guy was with a girl, he finds himself tied up in the middle of the woods with her nowhere in sight.."

"So what, it's just a guy with a lady problem? More like an over-protective serial killer than our kind of problem."

"The thing is, the last thing any of the survivors - the guys - remember is this old cabin in the woods right outside of town. Whether they were hiking and found it, or dared to spend the night. They were always there are going there for one point or another. And always at night"

"And?" said Dean, rubbing the sleep out of his eye.

"Well get this, there's this one kid that was dared to go there with his girlfriend. He says as he approached the cabin, he saw this guy, a guy with completely black eyes." Sam scrolled down on his computer screen. "The guy gags him, and the kid wakes up with his hands and feet tied in the middle of the woods, with his girlfriend nowhere in sight." Sam turned the laptop over to Dean so he could see the article. "The police think he was just seeing things though."

"So, this is a demon?"

"Looks like it."

"Any other connections between the vics?"

"Just that they were female."

Dean got up and walked to the motel fridge. He grabbed a beer and sat down again. "So, we wait until tonight and then scope the place out?"

"I was thinking that we could head over there earlier. Check out the cabin and stuff before nightfall."

* * *

**A Little Bit Later**

The cabin had to be at least a hundred years old. The outside walls were overgrown with moss, and the windows were missing. The stairs had been eaten away after years, and it made it difficult to climb up. The door was stuck, and needed great force to be pushed open.

The inside wasn't any better. All the furniture was gone except for two couches in one of the downstairs rooms. One thing was out of place for an old cabin like this.

"Sulfur," examined Dean, running his hand along a windowsill, "And lots of it. It's definitely a demon on our hands."

Sam nodded, "But what is with his pattern, maybe there's something bigger going on-"

"Or maybe he's just lost it," said a female voice behind them. The brothers' turned to see a girl, probably in her mid to late twenties. She had olive skin and dark, wavy hair that went down past her shoulders. She had black skinny jeans, converse, a black jacket and a dark green shirt that clung to her on. She seemed like the type of girl that would date a drug dealer only to sell him over to the police, only after stealing all his money. Her brown eyes looked over Sam and Dean, as if she wasn't quite impressed with what she was seeing.

"Who are you?" asked Dean, "How did you get in here-"

"Through the front door you idiot," she said, sitting down on a couch, "I got here before you did. And to answer your first question-"

She blinked and her eyes flashed black, and when she blinked again they were back to normal.

Sam and Dean immediately started to react, "Listen, I'm not here to hurt you. Promise. You trusted that Meg girl right?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "How do you know about Meg?" Sam asked.

"Us demons know things about each other. Now onto more important things. Might as well keep this simple. My name is Dominique, demon, yes, hello. The guy you're after, his name is Geller. He's got his own issues, and even for a demon he's not quite there. I think something must have had a negative experience in his human life with the females because he's set to murder each one. Asshat tried to take a swig at me before I taught him better. Anyway, he's a bit crazy, he was my responsibility, and he escaped. Now, tonight when you come to find him, I'm going to come too. Capiche?"

Dean eyed her warily, "Why should we trust you?"

Dominique sighed, "Honestly, I'm just trying to find my recruit so I don't get in trouble. I've been trying to come here at night, but he knows it's me and won't show his face. You might help me. I want him dead or exorcised just as much as you. Besides, you need me. Geller may be crazy but he's extremely strong and powerful. I was the only one that could overpower him."

Sam spoke first, "Alright."

Dean looked at Sam like he had ten heads, "Alright! Sam! We can't trust her, she's a demon! She's a monster!"

"Oh I am so offended," said Dominique yawning and checking a nonexistent watch, "Listen, if I wanted to kill you I would have already. So the choice is yours. Trust me or find yourselves gagged in the woods tomorrow. Your choice."

-  
That Night

The three of them headed out to the cabin at around midnight. Dominique sat in the back of the Impala, blacking with the back of Sam's shotgun seat. "Don't you ever want a new car?"

Dean got defensive, "No. Absolutely not. You're only here to help us with this Geller guy, so I think it would be nice for you to be quiet, and enjoy the ride."

Dominique leaned back into her seat and rolled her eyes, "You are as annoying as they say."

"As who says-" Dean started to ask, but was cut of by Sam. "Dean, we're here."

The cabin may have looked old and creepy at any time of day, but the darkness made it worse. It was if all your worst fears were hidden inside this building, waiting for you to just open the door and give yourself to them. The moonlight shined over the roof, giving the cabin a glow.

"Well," said Dean, "Let's do it."

Both of the brothers were already equipped with guns. Dominique tagged along close behind them. Dean kicked open the door, and-

* * *

**Back to Now**

_He had all the leverage, and there was nothing this poor, frail, teenage girl could do about it. He was about to strike at her abdomen with his knife when-_

She started laughing.

The man was caught in a momentary lapse of confusion. And then she gestured up on the ceiling.  
At the devils trap right above his head.

In this fleeting moment, the girl was able to escape the mans grasp and run across the room. In a last effort of self defense, he threw the knife at her, but missed by a large margin. He stood helplessly, wailing, as she began chanting:

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus  
omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio  
infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,  
omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.  
Ergo draco maledicte  
et omnis legio diabolica  
adjuramus te.  
Cessa decipere humanas creaturas,  
eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare.

Vade, Satana, inventor et magister  
omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis.  
Humiliare sub potenti manu dei,  
contremisce et effuge, invocato a  
nobis sancto et terribili nomine,  
quem inferi tremunt.

Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.  
Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire  
te rogamus, audi nos.  
Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris,  
te rogamus, audi nos.

Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo.  
Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem  
et fortitudinem plebi Suae.  
Benedictus deus. Gloria patri."

Black smoke flew from his mouth and erupted into the air. She ran over to the check the pulse of the body left behind, but the demons meatsuit was already long dead. She sighed, grabbed the knife on the ground, and went upstairs to look for her brother.

"You idiot!" She exclaimed as she found him tied up and gagged in a closet in what was probably the master bedroom at some point. The only furniture left in the house were two couches downstairs. "That's it. The demon blade is now under my protection all of the time."

"Not fair!" He retorted as she untied him. "I make one mistake and-"

"You went upstairs. By yourself. In the middle of the night. When a demon is most likely going to attack. Leaving me downstairs defenseless. That is stupidity." She explained while cutting off the ropes from her hands and feet.

"You were asleep! I didn't want to wake you up too, and besides, he only has been killing girls. I heard the noise upstairs."

"You fell asleep! You were supposed to keep watch!" she sighed, "God damn it Rob."

She didn't have more time to scold him, for at that moment, the front door downstairs was kicked open.

* * *

**Downstairs**

Dean, Sam, and Dominique ran in, ready for an attack, but only finding Geller's dead body on the floor.

"Well," said Dominique, "I guess that's taken care of."

"Well who-" started Sam, but he was cut off by someone running down the stairs.

"State your business!" said the boy, holding a knife at them like it was a sword. He was a teenager, with arm muscles a lifter would get and a body meant for a football player. His brown hair was short, and his green eyes were piercing. "I'm warning you," he said, "I have this knife, and-" he glanced at Sam and Dean, and he lowered his knife, his expression changing to that of a confused nature. "Are you-"

"ROB YOU IDIOT!" yelled a girls voice from upstairs. Quickly, she bounded downstairs, swiped the knife from Rob and was ready to attack. Her hair and eyes were the same as the boy's, but that's where the resemblance stopped. Her hair was smooth and went down to her waist. She wore a white floral dress and white socks. She was thin, with little muscle on her at all. Despite her smaller build, she was much more menacing than the other boy. But as she got a good look at Sam and Dean's faces, her expression also faltered. "Are you...Are you Sam and Dean Winchester?"

Neither of the brother's answered, left confused. Dominique answered instead. "Yes, they are. And who are you?"

"I'm Carly...Carly Montgomery. And this is my brother, Robert Montgomery," she said gesturing at the boy who was still frozen in shock.

"Great Carly," said Dominique, clearly uninterested in the boy, "So who smoked the demon?"

"I did," said Carly, "Rather, I exorcised him."

"You did?" Dean said, suddenly back to reality, "How?"

She pointed up at the devil's circle above Geller's dead body. "Trapped them in that. Then recited the exorcism. I could have stabbed him, but he stole our knife from my brother." she said lifting up the demon blade in her hand.

"You?" said Sam, "How old are you?"

"Fifteen. And a half."

"And your brother."

"The same. We're twins."

"You were able to overcome a powerful demon by yourself?" asked Sam.

Carly looked confused, "He wasn't that powerful."

"He knocked me out and shoved me in a closet!" exclaimed Rob.

"Small woodland creatures could probably chase you into a closet," mumbled Carly.

"They could not!"

"Remember the squirrel?"

"Do not tell the squirrel story-"

"Um excuse me," said Sam, breaking their argument. He turned to Dominique, "I thought you said this demon was powerful."

"Yeah, that was a lie." she said examining her nails, "I just needed you as bait so he would attack and I could get to him. But i see that's taken care of, so I'll just get going-" she started to walk out but Dean grabbed the back of her jacket, "You tried to use us?"

"Oh don't get all betrayed. You've known me for twelve hours and the worst that would have happened would be you two tied up in the woods somewhere." She headed for the door. "I'll see you ladies later."

"I doubt that," snorted Dean.

"That's what you think," She said, winking and walking out.

"And you two," Dean said, turning his attention back to the brother and sister pair, "Why the interest in us? You were surprised to see us when you came downstairs."

Carly and Rob looked at each other nervously. Carly spoke. "Alright, the truth is, this is going to sound weird but, we've been looking for you."

"Looking for us?" Sam questioned.

Carly sighed and started again, "Our parents were hunters. Michael and Lisa Montgomery. You probably wouldn't have heard of them, they didn't like working with other hunters. We usually tagged along. Except, one time they were chasing something really dangerous and they left us at a motel."

"I know the feeling," snorted Dean.

Carly went on,"The thing is, they never came back. After a couple weeks we knew something was wrong so we went out looking for them, except there was nothing to find. We searched and searched and searched, but we found nothing. And we remembered those hunters, the hunter's that everybody who is a hunter knows about. Even our parents. You guys."

"Us?" asked Sam.

Rob continued for Carly, "We heard stories of how you found your dad, how you guys were great at tracking each other down. We thought maybe if we found you you could-"

"Help you find your parents," said Dean, finally understanding.

"Yeah, we've been hitting up random cases for months, hoping for some luck in finding you. And now...We have."

Sam and Dean put the information together in their heads, and thought out the possibilities.

"Sorry, kids," said Dean, "But we can't halt our own business to help some kids-"

"Please," pleaded Carly, "We're good, even Rob, when he's not tired. Please, we have nobody, nobody at all."

Dean looked at Sam, who was looking sympathetic. "You can't seriously be considering his, can you?"

Sam focused his attention on the kids. "What about your schooling?" Dean snorted.

"We're home schooled. We've actually been keeping up with work throughout this entire time." answered Rob.

Dean attempted to grab Sam's attention. "We are not doing this."

Sam ignored him. "You will not help us with any of our cases. We will help you with your parents, but it will not be top priority."

"Yeah because it's not happening!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam pulled him aside, "These kids don't have anyone. We can't just leave them here! What if something happens to them?"

"They've done okay so far."

Sam looked him in the eye. "Just for like a month, alright? If we don't have something by then, we give them to child protective services."

Dean looked pissed, bu he agreed. "But they are not allowed in the front of Baby at any point.

* * *

**A Little Bit Later**

Carly's belongings consisted of nice jeans, shirts, dresses, and skirts, along with a few lethal weapons. Rob preferred sports shorts and T-shirts. Both of them did have school books and work, as promised.

"Where did you get a demon blade anyway," Said Dean, examining the weapon.

"It was our parents," said Rob, grabbing it away from them.

"You two get the rest of your stuff together, Dean and I will get the car ready," said Sam as the brother's left.

As soon as they were gone, Carly turned to Rob. "Call The Others," She said. "Tell them we found the Winchester's."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Sorry this took so long, I had to rewrite the entire thing because my computer broke :( This chapter doesn't have the most action, and it isn't the longest, but it's pretty important. Read until the end, the last line is the most important (But don't skip right to it, this chapter is filled with important characterization!)

* * *

Two teenagers following Sam and Dean around wasn't actually as bad as Dean had imagined it. The kids weren't problematic: just as they said they would be. Even Rob stayed out of trouble, except for one occasion when they had a case where a witch had a thing for killing teenage boys. Sam and Dean were able to take care of it before anything happened to Rob, but they stressed more than usual.

Rob and Carly never asked to help on cases, except when it came to research. The kids had some money that they used to pay for their own motel rooms. They wouldn't share where they earned such a quantity of money, but the brother's guessed it must have been their parents.

In their free time, Carly and Rob usually worked on schoolwork or looked up leads on their parents. Every once in a while Sam and Dean would help them look closer into a lead, but to no avail. The parents had seemed to vanish into thin air, as if they had never existed in the first place.

It had crossed Dean's mind more than once to just leave the kids. After all, they weren't making any progress on their parents, and it was extra weight to carry around. But where would they leave them? On the side of the road to fend for themselves? In foster homes where they would likely be separated? Dean couldn't do that to these kids, and he held on, keeping them as long as he could bear.

He did notice things about them though. Like how Rob could bench-press well over two hundred pounds and run a mile without a single breath, and could recite all the American presidents and the capitol to every country in the world without a second thought, but often felt the need to impress people. Like no matter how buff or smart he got, he would never be good enough to other people, or himself.

Or like how Carly had such confidence in her, besides her small size. She seemed so sure of herself, like she knew that she could take on one hundred wendigo and win gloriously. How she seemed so protective of her brother, and how she naturally took the lead in every situation. He watched as her green eyes would scan a room, as if looking for a way to manipulate it, for it to give her what she wanted. He watched as she made sure her light brown hair was perfectly in place every day, exactly where she wanted it to be.

And no matter how much Dean was sure that he had never met these kids before, there was something familiar about them. Eerily familiar, familiar in a way that it crawled up his back and made it feel like it would snap his neck at any minute, the moment that he would realize what was so off-putting about these two children, despite them seeming entirely normal and entirely good.

Sam had different feelings about them. He noticed the diligent way Rob worked, whether it be sports or working out or school, like he always strived for the very best in himself. He noticed the way Carly worked, like every movement, every step had been previously planned in her mind, and she knew the outcome of every single possibility or order of events. He watched as Carly's green eyes scanned a room, looking for the truth behind every secret, always looking to be one step ahead of any action that could be thrown her way.

Sam found them familiar in a strange way too, but in a different way than Dean. He wanted to hug these kids despite barely knowing them, he wanted to talk to them and walk with them and drop them off at school in the morning.

Dean saw them for who they truly were. Sam saw them for who they wanted to be.

* * *

**Six months had passed.**

Rob and Carly were no closer to finding their parents since when Sam and Dean had found them in an abandoned house.

Sam and Dean had inquired, in their motel room at night, that maybe it was time to let the kids go. Both were hesitant, but agreed it was the right time.

"Where will we leave them?" Sam had asked. Dean couldn't help but note the hint of sadness in his voice, but he chose to ignore it. "Foster home? An orphanage?"

"America doesn't have orphanages," said Sam as a response. He coughed and straightened up. He repulsed the idea of leaving Rob and Carly in a foster home. "Maybe someone that will take care of them?"

"Like who?"

"Garth?"

"Garth? Are you serious?"

Sam shook his head, "I'm just saying I don't want to leave them alone somewhere."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll call Garth in the morning."

* * *

Little did they know, the walls of the motel were thin. Little to Sam and Dean's knowledge, Carly and Rob could hear right through.

Carly turned to her brother. "We must pack now. It will happen tomorrow. Call The Others. Tell them to be prepared for us."

Rob nodded in response, digging his phone out of his jean pocket. "Where should I tell them to meet us?"

"Around here, probably." She tapped her chin. "We are in Bethany, Missouri. Family Budget Inn."

He nodded and began dialing. Carly began packing their belongings, planning the show that would be the next morning. Smoothly folding her clothes and perfectly placing her school supplies in their correct position, the realization that The Day of Truth was almost upon her. The day she knew that would come when she first started this quest, but the day she had trouble imagining would actually happen. Overwhelmed, she smoothed her dress and looked in the mirror as Rob talked to The Others. When he hung up the phone, finished with his conversation, he walked up to her.

"Are they ready?" she asked.

He nodded. "They are on their way."

"I have made a plan," she whispered, as both of their eyes turned gold.

* * *

If you're not sure what the kids are yet, all I'm gonna say right now is that no, they are not human. You'll find out next chapter...(A bit)

A LOT of action next chapter. Also, Castiel will be showing up soon.


End file.
